


Asstron

by ZTNBooks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Come Eating, Come Shot, Condoms, Consensual Underage Sex, Fix-It, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lube, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Polydins, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZTNBooks/pseuds/ZTNBooks
Summary: The multiverse is saved, Altea is restored, and the Paladins return to Earth, happy and safe. But their brush with death, or rather, with the threat of ceasing to exist, makes them realize how they feel about one another. After a blunt confession or two, the Paladins end up coming together in more ways than one.Post season 8 fix-it fic where everyone is alive and well. A little plot, a little porn. Canon ages are used.





	Asstron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuusouka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuusouka/gifts).



> I don't remember who, but someone on Tumblr said the ship name for Voltron and Atlas was "Asstron" and it really stuck with me. I love it. It's both hilarious and brilliant.
> 
> This fic took me over a month to write. It was so hard writing smut scenes with 6 characters, but I pushed through and got this fic out for y'all!
> 
>  **Also, small warning:** I used the canon ages of the characters, meaning a few of them are underage. However, they do meet/exceed the age of consent here in the U.S.A. (being 16 at the lowest and higher in select states) so I deemed it okay. There is discussion about this topic in the fic, so if you're uncomfortable with it, I'd recommend not reading.

“I can’t believe we’re alive,” Pidge whispered reverently, gazing up at the sky they’d just come back from.

They were home on Earth, Honerva having been defeated after realizing her mistake and sacrificing herself to correct it. The multiverse had been restored and they’d returned home, shaken and tired. But they were okay. They’d _lived_.

Pidge had been the first to touch down, her lion standing proud behind her. Her mom had come running from the Garrison building to pull her into a hug, followed closely by her dad and Matt.

The other paladins landed quickly after her. Lance’s family rushed to greet him and envelop him in a giant hug. Krolia and Kolivan greeted Keith and Shiro. Coran rushed to check on Allura, and Hunk’s parents and siblings cried tears of joy upon seeing him.

The paladins were exhausted and relieved to be alright. Allura was overjoyed to have Altea back and the team planned for a visit the following day. They spent the night with their families, the feelings of relief and happiness pulling them into restful sleep.

They spent the next day on Altea exploring Allura’s favorite places. The field of flowers she so adored, the castle where she grew up, and the courtyard where she’d spent countless hours with her mother. Coran delighted in sharing Altean customs with the paladins. He seemed particularly happy to coax them into eating strange Altean foods.

The relaxing, fun-filled day was almost enough to distract the paladins from the horror of the battle they’d just waged. It was almost enough to make them forget about the scary reality of their mortality. Almost enough to distract them from how close they’d been to losing the entirety of reality. But not quite enough.

So when night came upon Altea and the paladins were all in their separate sleeping quarters, truly alone for the first time since the battle with Honerva, the weight of what they’d just gone through settled upon them. Pidge realised how close she’d come to losing both her family and her own life. Lance fell into shock thinking about how the universe as he knew it had nearly ended. Keith felt the true horror of knowing that he’d almost died without being able to do anything to save the multiverse. Hunk felt more alone than ever, the weight of everything settling upon him, feeling suffocating. Allura, as happy as she was to have Altea back, felt a crushing sense of despair wash over her at the knowledge that she could have lost her life as well as the lives of the new Alteans she’d just begun to call her new family.

But Shiro had the worst of it. He was the leader of their small team. Even if Keith was the pilot of the black lion, he knew the paladins still looked to him for guidance. He’d nearly gotten them killed during their fight with Honerva. He’d almost given up. Almost given up on winning, on trying to save all realities. And the weight of that decision settled on him like a thick blanket, smothering him beneath it’s harrowing truth.

Pidge caved first. She left her sleeping quarters, padding down the hallway in her pajamas and fluffy socks. The safest place she felt like going was to Shiro’s room. He’d known her years before the rest of the team had. And she’d always been able to rely on him, both as a leader and as a family friend. She knocked lightly on his door, hoping not to disturb him if he was already sleeping.

Luckily he wasn’t and the door opened soon after. Shiro towered above her, a small, tired smile on his face.

“Katie? What’s up? Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “I’m not a child, Shiro. You don’t need to tell me that it’s past bedtime. I already know that. I just… couldn’t sleep.”

Shiro moved to the side, gesturing for Pidge to come in. “We could talk about it, if you want.”

Pidge smiled up at him, grateful for his understanding. “Yeah, I think that’d help.”

The next ones up were Keith and Lance. Lance headed to Keith’s room, only to find it empty. He kept walking down the hallway until he ran into Keith outside Shiro’s door.

“What’re you doing, Keith?”

Keith paused, his hand raised halfway as if to knock. “I uh- I was going to talk to Shiro.”

“Oh.”

“Did you need something?”

Lance scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Well, I was actually looking for you, but it’s fine. See you tomorrow.”

Lance turned to walk away, but before he could, Shiro’s door slid open. Shiro stood in the doorway, Pidge by his side.

Pidge smiled warmly at them. “We could hear you two out here. Can’t sleep?”

“Not a wink,” Lance chuckled.

Shiro waved them into his room. “Come join the party.”

Hunk was next. He tried Pidge’s room, but she wasn’t there. Then he tried Lance’s room, but he was gone too. Keith was nowhere to be found either. Hunk nearly panicked, wondering if maybe some space monster had snatched them from their rooms. He ran to Shiro’s room, knocking on the door a little harder than necessary.

Pidge answered the door, and Hunk could see Keith, Lance, and Shiro behind her. He breathed a sigh of relief. “I thought you guys got kidnapped. I couldn’t find any of you.”

Lance laughed and ushered him into the room.

Allura was the last to appear outside Shiro’s door. Being home on Altea didn’t help her dark thoughts dissipate, so she turned to the one person who could relate to her. Shiro, as a leader of their small team, could relate to her struggle as a princess. Surely he would understand the thoughts that were troubling her. But when his door opened, it was Pidge that greeted her, not Shiro. The rest of the team was in there too, and they beckoned her to join them.

Shiro’s room was much like the rest of the paladin’s. A large bed in the middle of the back wall. Windows sprawling floor-to-ceiling on either side of it, and curtains draped over them. Everything maintained the gorgeous blue and silver aesthetic that the castleship had had. It felt like home, but at the same time, it was so foreign.

The other paladins were sat on the bed, Lance sprawled across it on his stomach. Pidge bounced over to it, flopping down onto Lance’s back. He grunted at her weight, but looked content otherwise.

Allura joined them, perching gracefully on the edge. She addressed Shiro as she said, “I’m sorry to be intruding like this, especially so late in the evening.”

Shiro waved off her words, “It’s no problem, Princess. I don’t think any of us could sleep right now even if we wanted to.”

Hunk shifted on the bed, settling into a more comfortable position. “I mean, I’m tired, but also hungry? But… not. It feels like my stomach’s full of butterflies. But angry butterflies. Moths?”

“I think I understand the feeling you are describing,” Allura said. “I too feel like my stomach is outside of my body.”

“You’d still be beautiful even if your stomach was outside of your body,” Lance commented.

Pidge smacked him lightly. “Don’t say that. She might shapeshift and show you what it looks like.”

“I agree with Lance. I think the princess would look lovely, even if she did have some of her organs showing,” Shiro added with a laugh.

Keith chimed in, “Once on the space whale, we saw an animal get its body turned inside out by an alien.”

Hunk winced, “Ew, okay, that mental image isn’t helping at all.”

Pidge chuckled at him. “I love you guys.”

“We love you too, Katie,” Shiro replied.

Pidge sat up, accidentally-on-purpose squishing Lance with her knee in the process. “No, like, I love you guys. Seriously. We all almost died, and I don’t want to leave this world without at least telling you guys that.”

“Yeah, okay. We love you, too, Pidge,” Hunk said, raising an eyebrow in concern as he noticed Pidge’s knee digging into Lance’s back.

Pidge shook her head, “No, Hunk, you don’t get it. I _love_ you guys. Like, _love_ love. Like, romantically.”

A resounding “oh” came from the remaining paladins.

Lance shifted uncomfortably underneath Pidge’s knee. “Yeah, duh, we knew that, Pidge. We love you, too.”

“We did not all know that,” Keith murmured. “But Lance is right. I feel the same way. About all of you.”

“As do I,” Allura confirmed.

Hunk nodded. “Yeah, me too. I think spending the past few years together and nearly dying has really brought us together.”

“Shiro?” Pidge asked, “What about you?”

Shiro looked like a deer in the headlights, his eyes blown wide and his mouth slightly agape. “Pidge, I- I’m twenty-six and you’re _sixteen_. And as flattered as I am, I’m still so much older than all of you. Keith’s twenty-one and I’m still five years older than him. So I’m sorry, but I can’t return your feelings. Any of your feelings.”

The atmosphere of the room seemed thicker suddenly. Pidge’s face fell at Shiro’s words and she shifted off of Lance to instead crawl towards Shiro. He sat cross-legged on the bed and she positioned herself in front of him, sitting back on her knees. 

“Is that all?” she asked.

“Is what all?”

“Is the only reason you can’t reciprocate our feelings because of age? I mean, Keith’s five years _older_ than me, so what’s wrong with him being five years _younger_ than you?”

Shiro shook his head, reaching out a hand to lay on Pidge’s shoulder. “Yes, but you’re still so young. And a family friend. I know your father, and I don’t feel right about this situation. It would be like I’m taking advantage of you.”

“But you’re _not_.”

“Pidge is technically 19 anyways since we spent three years in the quintessence field,” Hunk added.

Shiro pulled his hand back. “You can’t just rationalize away something like that. It’s about the principle of it all…”

Pidge reached out, pulling Shiro’s hands into her grip. “I’m 16. I’m the legal age of consent, which means I’m old enough to know what I want and who I want. And I want you. You’re not taking advantage of me. You have feelings for me. You’re not just trying to use me or my body or anything like that. I love you, Shiro. I love all of you. You guys are my team, my family. If you don’t feel the same way, I understand. But I need you to know how I feel because I don’t want to die without telling you guys.”

“I love you,” Shiro blurted out. “I do. I just- I can’t be with you.”

Pidge pulled Shiro’s human hand up to her face, holding it against her as he cupped her cheek. “What’s stopping you?”

Keith sighed. “Were you not listening to anything he said?”

Lance punched him lightly. “Dude, she already explained why it’s not a good argument.”

The paladins waited with bated breath to hear what Shiro would say. Allura crawled a little closer, settling in next to Lance.

Shiro brought his right hand up, holding the other side of Pidge’s face in it. “I want you. All five of you. I love you.”

Pidge grinned up at him, launching herself into his arms with a giddy laugh. She grabbed Lance, pulling him into the embrace until soon, they were all cuddled together.

“I’m exhausted,” Hunk said, his words slurred by a yawn.

“I’m already asleep,” Lance said. “Don’t try and wake me up. I like it here.”

Allura laughed softly at him, but she too settled in for the night. “This _is_ quite comfortable.”

“We’re taking over your bed, Shiro,” Pidge affirmed. “Goodnight.”

Shiro ran a hand through her hair, smiling down at her. “Goodnight.”

 

 

The paladins awoke in a tangle of limbs and blankets. Keith’s hair was in Hunk’s mouth. Allura’s arm was numb beneath Pidge’s head. Lance was somehow IN Shiro’s shirt, a puddle of drool growing on Shiro’s chest.

Allura was the first to wake up, groaning as she gently extracted herself from the pile of the other paladins. She slid off the bed and to her feet, running a hand through her hair to correct her bedhead. She glanced down at the bed, feeling warmth fill her. Whether it was genuine love or just the beginnings of it didn’t matter. For the first time in a while, she felt at peace.

Allura left to her own room and the other paladins woke gradually, each one leaving as they did, until Shiro was alone in his bed again. But the lingering warmth in the sheets let him know that the others had only just gone.

The paladins ate breakfast together, none of them mentioning last night’s events. It was too new, too awkward, and the realization of their feelings was too fresh. But the knowledge of what had just transpired sat at the back of their minds. It filled the air and settled on them like snow on the ground. It wrapped them in a blanket of happiness.

The majority of the day was spent with their families, who had been flown to Altea from Earth. There were beautiful sights to be seen and odd foods to try. The paladins barely got a word in to one another until night fell on the planet. Their families were taken to stay in small villas outside of the city limits. They’d be well cared for and protected by the Altean royal guard. And though the royal guard was still in training, they’d lived through enough war and fighting to be able to safely protect a few humans.

The paladins returned to their rooms for the night. Or rather, Shiro’s room. It was like an unspoken agreement that they’d replicate the sleeping arrangement from the night before. But this time they came prepared, hauling blankets and pillows with them as they piled onto Shiro’s bed.

Lance talked softly about what he’d done that day, prompting the other paladins to share too. They all fell asleep slowly, their eyes drifting closed until the only two left awake were Allura and Hunk. Hunk spoke about his siblings fondly and Allura listened intently, fascinated with his relationship with his family.

“Do you ever miss it?” Hunk asked.

Allura blinked sleepily, taking a moment to process his words. “Miss what?”

“Your family. Your kingdom. I couldn’t stand to be away from my family for even a year. I can’t imagine how hard it is for you.”

Allura reached for him, pulling him closer to her across the bed. “I miss them every day. But I know there’s no reason to long for something that’s gone.”

Hunk wrapped an arm around her, holding her to him as they lay there. “I’m sorry. I know we’ll never replace them, but I hope you know you’re not alone.”

Allura ran a hand over his cheek, pushing herself up to lay a kiss on his cheek. “I know. I have you and the others with me. I don’t think I could feel lonely again, even if I wanted to.”

A small snort left Hunk and he buried his nose in her hair, his eyes drifting closed against his will. “Goodnight, Princess.”

“Goodnight, Hunk.” 

The relationship between the paladins grew steadily over the course of the next few months. Through their different trips through the universe to their peaceful nights on Earth, the paladins bonded to one another more than they ever had before.

The first kiss exchanged was between Keith and Lance, to the surprise of no one. It was after they’d tried to engage with a former Galra colony. The people of the planet had been born and raised in the Galra empire, loyal to Zarkon and his successors. The technology they’d possessed rivaled Earth’s and almost matched Altean technology in its complexity. Voltron and the Atlas weren’t strong enough to defeat the armada of ships sent from the planet to defend itself. But after a brutal battle and quick retreat, the paladins made it back to Earth safely.

The red lion had taken the most damage since it was the lion that wielded Voltron’s sword. A direct hit had nearly knocked it out of commission. So the moment they’d landed on Earth, Keith had run to the red lion, scrambling into it to check on Lance.

“Lance! Lance, are you okay?” Keith burst into the cockpit.

Lance sat in the pilot’s chair, head lolling to the side in exhaustion.

“Hey, Keith,” Lance greeted softly.

Keith ran to him, running his hands over Lance’s armor, checking quickly for any damage. Lance pushed his hands away.

“I’m fine, dude. At least I didn’t die this time.”

“This time? What do you mean _this time_?”

Lance laughed nervously. “It’s fine. Allura brought me back to life when I kicked the bucket.”

Keith grabbed Lance by the shoulders, shaking him in his panic. “You died!?”

“Ow, ow, Keith, stop.” Lance pushed at Keith weakly. “I think I have a concussion.”

Lance’s head flopped forward, his eyes starting to drift closed. “I’m really tired.”

Keith patted Lance’s cheek gently. “Hey, no, don’t do that. Stay with me.”

Lance blinked slowly, his head drooping further. The adrenaline from the battle was likely wearing off and Lance’s injuries were starting to take their toll on him. He sagged in the pilot’s seat, body going limp.

“Lance. Lance, come on, let’s get you to a healing pod.”

“Everything hurts so much,” Lance groaned, but he tried to heave himself up off the chair.

Keith’s heart clenched at his little whimper of pain Lance made as he tried to stand. He cupped Lance’s cheek, leaning forward and letting his lips brush Lance’s softly. “I’ll carry you.”

Lance sputtered out something unintelligible, his face flushing at Keith’s kiss.

Keith hoisted Lance into his arms, carrying him out of the hangar and towards the newly installed healing pods. “Don’t think this excuses you from explaining exactly what happened with you and Allura bringing you back from the dead, though.”

Lance was fine after a day and a half in the pods. And the amount of coddling and swaddling he got from the rest of the paladins after coming out made up for the time spent in the cold healing pod.

They all slept together that night as well, but the mood of the room had shifted. There was a knowledge now that, although they’d saved the universe, the danger they faced was not diminished. And if they were curled a little closer together, their limbs entwined a little bit tighter, no one said anything about it.

 

 

Eventually, their months of emotional bonding led to a physical relationship. It was unavoidable, given their four teenagers worth of hormones and two equally-sexually-frustrated twenty-something-year-olds.

They’d all come to the consensus that a physical relationship was something they desired, though they’d never really sought out to engage in one.

It started in much the same way their relationship had; with a blunt statement from Pidge.

“How was everyone’s day?” Shiro asked as he did every night, sounding like a stereotypical suburban mother.

“Fine,” Keith answered bluntly.

“Mine was excellent,” Allura said, “Hunk and I had a lovely meeting with the Balmerans today.”

“Yeah. I got to see Shay again. She’s doing well,” Hunk added.

“Keith and I met up with his mom,” Lance said, “She said everything’s going well with the Blade of Marmora. Their main focus now is on doing relief missions and things like that, so that’s cool.”

“I was irritated and horny all day,” Pidge blurted out.

Shiro blanched at her forwardness, but before he could say anything, Lance spoke up.

“I could fix that.” He puckered his lips and closed his eyes, leaning forward to kiss her.

Pidge mashed her whole hand over his face, pushing him away from her. “Not the place or time for that, Lance.”

“You’re the one who brought it up!” he protested.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to a little bit of fun,” Allura said, waggling her eyebrows.

Pidge flopped onto her back, groaning at Allura’s flirting. “You need to stop hanging out with Lance. You’re turning into him.”

Allura pouted, crawling over Hunk’s lap to curl up next to Lance. “I wouldn’t mind being more like Lance. He’s so brave, handsome, caring and kind. I love him.”

“He’s got you brainwashed by his pretty face, Allura,” Keith said with a chuckle.

Allura raised her chin in defiance. “I don’t mind it.”

“If Allura’s brainwashed by Lance’s good looks, then I’m brainwashed by your’s, Keith,” Shiro gushed.

Keith crossed his arms, hanging his head to try and hide the growing flush on his face. “Shut up.” The words held no anger, though.

“Yep. I’m also completely smitten with your face, Keith,” Hunk concluded with a nod.

Pidge turned to him, leaning over to tickle him. “You’re one to talk, you handsome _hunk_.”

Hunk laughed, trying to get away from her hands. “Don’t make puns out of my name!”

Pidge’s tickling morphed into her trying to tug off Hunk’s shirt. “Come on, Hunk, help me out here.”

“What are you doing?” Hunk asked.

“Trying to get you naked. Duh. Now come one, take it off.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I wanna see you in your birthday suit.” Pidge rolled her eyes at him.

“Wait, I thought this wasn’t the ‘time or place’ for it!” Lance exclaimed.

Pidge paused, Hunk’s shirt still in her hands and halfway off of its owner. “Well, it could be the time and place. If you guys are okay with it.”

“Again, I wouldn’t be opposed to a little fun,” Allura reminded the group. 

“I’m already looped into it, I guess,” Hunk said with a laugh.

Keith huffed. “I’m not against blowing off a little steam.”

“Count me in,” Lance said enthusiastically.

Shiro shuffled towards Pidge and Hunk. “Well, if we’re going to do this, we should do it safely. Do we have any condoms or lube?”

Pidge had resumed trying to wrestle Hunk’s shirt off of him while he was laying down. “Yeah, check the bedside table.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow at her but did as she said. Lo and behold, there in the drawer of the table was an unopened box of condoms and a bottle of lube. “Where did these come from..?”  
Pidge threw Hunk’s shirt off the side of the bed, having finally managed to strip it off him. “I got them when we went to Earth and put them in there a few weeks ago. Just in case, you know?”

Shiro shook his head at her antics, but he didn’t complain. After all, her early planning had come in handy. He picked up the bottle of lube, turning around to face the remaining paladins. “So, who wants to go first?”

Lance practically threw himself at Shiro. “Me!”

Shiro laughed, gathering up the red paladin in his arms. “Eager, aren’t you?’

Lance grinned up at him. “Any excuse to have your hands all over me.”

Shiro laid him out next to Pidge and Hunk, who were both topless and kissing fervently. “Okay, let’s get you out of your pajamas, then.”

Lance quickly wriggled his way out of his pants and shirt, throwing them in the same direction Pidge had thrown Hunk’s clothes.

“You go commando under your pajamas, huh? I see,” Shiro commented, his brain short-circuiting at the sight. Lance’s half-hard cock twitched under his gaze and he felt a blush consume his face.

“Your turn,” Lance huffed, kicking at Shiro’s chest lightly with his foot.

Shiro gathered his wits about him again, stripping off his own clothes and adding them to the growing pile.

Lance spread his legs under Shiro, looping an arm under his knee and pulling it up to his chest. “I’m ready. Prep me.”

Shiro laughed heartily at him, squirting some lube onto his fingers. “Who said you’re bottoming?” With that, he reached behind himself, slipping a finger into himself.

Lance stared up at him, slack-jawed. He lowered his leg slowly, unable to tear his eyes away from Shiro. Shiro groaned softly, letting his head fall forward to rest on Lance’s chest. Lance reached his hand out, combing through the white locks in front of him and feeling Shiro trembling above him.

Allura draped herself over Keith’s back, both of them focused on Shiro’s fingers making their way in and out of himself.

“He makes quite the sight, does he not?” Allura whispered, her breath ghosting hot over Keith’s ear.

Keith nodded, turning to look at her. “Have you ever done something… like this, Princess?”

Allura blushed, avoiding his eyes. She rested her chin on his shoulder, her gaze now shifted to Hunk and Pidge. “I have never been with a lover like this. I did have a consort of sorts, back on Altea. A servant of mine. But she and I were only ever concerned with each other’s bodies. It did not last for long either. It was in the middle of the war and we were driven by stress to seek one another. I have never had something like this.”

“We should fix that then, shouldn’t we?” Allura’s hair had fallen over Keith’s shoulder and he ran a hand over it. It was silky soft and picture perfect. And the color was closer to silver than white. It was only fitting for a princess to have hair the color of a precious metal.

Hunk’s voice suddenly broke Keith out of his fixation on Allura’s hair. “Are you guys going to get in on the fun?”

Pidge wiggled her ass back at the two of them, smirking over her shoulder.

Allura growled playfully, pulling away from Keith to crawl to Pidge. “Do not tempt me, Pidge.”

Pidge smirked at her, pushing her glasses up with a hand. “What’re you gonna do about it?”

Allura grabbed at the waistband of Pidge’s pants, hesitating for a moment as she asked, “Is this alright?”

Pidge fell forward over Hunk, her elbows resting on the bed on either side of his head. “More than alright.”

With Pidge’s consent, Allura pulled her pajama pants down as much as possible. They bunched up at her knees as she knelt on the bed, her small bottom now exposed to the air. “You are so tiny and cute!” Allura gripped Pidge’s thighs in her hands as she leaned forward and tasted Pidge’s sex.

“Oh quiznak,” Pidge moaned as Allura licked into her, her mouth hot on Pidge’s skin.

Hunk, feeling left out of the action, began to palm at Pidge’s chest, his large hands contrasting her small frame.

“Keith,’ Shiro beckoned. Keith snapped his attention to Shiro and Lance as his name was called. Shiro was three fingers deep in himself and Lance looked like he was about to spontaneously combust. His cock was practically purple, he was so hard. Keith was tempted to just reach between Shiro’s legs and touch Lance to see if he’d come from that alone.

“Keith, do you want to fuck me?”

Keith choked on his own saliva as he watched Shiro pull his fingers out of himself. Pidge’s bluntness must’ve started rubbing off on Shiro. He’d never been that forward before.

“Hey! What about me?!” Lance whined.

Shiro licked over a developing hickey high on Lance’s neck. “You’re too impatient. I’m want to teach you to wait your turn.”

Lance spluttered at Shiro’s accusation. “Me?! Impatient?! What about Keith? He has no patience ever!”

“He learned a lot of patience out on the space whale.” Shiro nibbled at Lance’s collarbone. “I’d say he’s much more patient than you now.”

Lance pouted, taking his revenge by reaching down and wrapping a hand around Shiro’s exposed length. Shiro jerked at the contact, unable to resist thrusting loosely into Lance’s grip.

“Who’s impatient now?” Lance smirked up at him. He didn’t tease Shiro any further, though. He pulled his hand away, leaving Shiro to thrust into empty air.

“Keith, grab a condom, would you?”

Keith shuffled over to the bedside table. He opened the drawer, tore open the box of condoms, and fished one out. Turning back around, he tried to hand it to Lance, but Shiro slapped his hand away.

“No. You’re putting it on, Keith.” Shiro hesitated for a second. “If you want to, that is.”

Lance squirmed under Shiro. “Keithy Keith! Let me go first! Please…?”

“After you said I have no patience? Nope. Because you’re right. When it comes to Shiro, I really do have no patience.”

“Karma,” Hunk said with a laugh. Though his slightly breathless delivery of the line diminished its effect.

Keith stripped out of his clothes quickly and they joined the ever-growing pile. He rolled the condom on and moved to straddle both Lance and Shiro’s legs. He lined himself up with Shiro’s hole but paused before pushing in.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked Shiro, hesitant.

“Absolutely sure.”

He pushed in slowly, the lubricated condom easing the slide. It was hot and wet and _tight_ as Keith buried himself to the base.

Shiro, the ever stoic leader, let out an uncharacteristic moan. He pushed back, trying to bury Keith further inside himself. Not that there was anything left to take since Keith’s hips were flush with Shiro’s ass.

Keith gripped Shiro’s hips in his hands, steadying himself before pulling back and then thrusting. Shiro’s body rocked with the movement and his cock dragged over Lance’s thigh.

Lance tried to reach down and stroke himself, but Shiro grabbed his hands. He intertwined his fingers with Lance’s, pushing their joined hands to the bed.

“Your turn is coming up after Keith’s done. So no touching.” Shiro smiled slyly down at him.

Through her moaning, Pidge managed to say, “Shiro’s talking a lot for someone who’s supposed to be getting his brains fucked out.”

Hunk bit into her shoulder and she whimpered. “You’re talking a lot, too. Maybe it’s time I fucked _your_ brains out.”

Pidge cried out wordlessly. Though whether it was due to Hunk’s words or Allura’s fingers abruptly entering her, Hunk couldn’t tell.

Allura leaned forward, her fingers still working Pidge open. She kissed the nape of her neck, her teeth grazing ever so slightly on Pidge’s skin. Adding another finger, she said, “I’m looking forward to seeing Hunk have his way with you.”

Pidge grunted, pushing herself back up onto her hands and knees. She lifted a hand off the bed, turning as much as she could to push at Allura. “Okay, okay. You’ve teased me enough already, Allura. I just wanna get _fucked_.”

Hunk chuckled lightly at the both of them. He sat up, making Allura and Pidge topple backward onto the bed. He crawled over them to reach for a condom, tearing it open and rolling it on with practiced movements.

“Someone’s done this before,” Pidge commented with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Hunk flushed, the redness spreading from his ears to his chest. “Well, yeah. Haven’t we all?”

Pidge shook her head. “Not me.”

“Me neither. And I really _really_ wanna,” Lance added from where he was pinned under Shiro and Keith.

“You’ll get your turn,” Shiro reminded him.

“Soon,” Keith grunted. Both a warning for Shiro and a promise for Lance. His rhythm was already starting to falter.

Hunk’s arousal spiked at the prospect of sharing Pidge’s first time with her. He practically tackled her in his excitement, the sheets wrinkling beneath her. He swooped down, claiming her mouth with his for a brief yet passionate kiss.

“Are you ready?”

Pidge’s ears tinged pink, her nervousness starting to show a little. “As I’ll ever be.”

Hunk lined himself up with her entrance. His first attempt to enter her wasn’t successful, his cock instead rubbing up against her clit. Pidge spread her legs beneath him, opening herself up more for him. He tried again, this time managing to squeeze himself into her tiny body.

Pidge groaned, her back arching at the stretch. It wasn’t painful or pleasant quite yet. It was just… different. The sensation of Hunk slowly entering her was like fire. Bright and explosive and so, so hot. It was like she was burning up from the inside out. 

Hunk was scorching as he entered her and it was unlike anything Pidge had ever experienced. Her fingers and Allura’s fingers just didn’t compare to the warmth and girth of Hunk splitting her open. No toy she’d ever had could replicate the way she felt at that moment. And before Hunk could even seat himself fully inside her, she was coming. She’d already been on edge after Allura’s ministrations and the overwhelming feelings pushed her over that edge.

Hunk marveled at the sight below him. Pidge’s whole body tensed for a brief moment. Her back arched, her head was thrown back, and her hands were gripping the sheets for dear life. She clenched around Hunk’s length inside her, her impossibly tight cunt tightening even further. Then she _melted_ , a giddy smile spreading across her face as her walls fluttered softly around Hunk.

“Quiznak, that was an amazing sight,” Allura breathed, taking the words right out of Hunk’s mouth. She leaned down, kissing Pidge breathlessly.

Hunk could only watch dumbfoundedly. He could still feel Pidge tensing and relaxing around him and he nearly came from that alone. Not to mention the fact that his girlfriends were enthusiastically making out whilst he was _inside_ one of them.

Allura pulled back, her mouth slick with her and Pidge’s saliva. “I want to take you, after Hunk is finished.”

Pidge nodded eagerly, pulling her legs up to wrap around Hunk as she focused her attention back on him.

“Are you still up for me?” he asked hesitantly. He didn’t want to overstimulate her after she’d just had what looked to be a mind-blowing orgasm.

“Yes,” Pidge breathed. “Come on Hunk. Make me come again.”

Who was Hunk to deny such a sweet request? He pushed the rest of the way into her, groaning. Then he pulled back, rocking into her in at a gentle, steady pace.

Allura’s attention was diverted from Hunk and Pidge when she heard Keith utter a low groan.

Keith’s fingers dug into Shiro’s hips as he hunched over him. He buried himself as deeply as he could into their leader, his vision whiting out as he came.

Shiro moaned beneath him. He’d been so close to coming himself. But feeling Keith’s cock twitch inside him distracted him from his delayed release.

Keith panted heavily, pulling out of Shiro slowly. He quickly worked the condom off his length, tying the end. He kissed the base of Shiro’s back quickly before clambering off the bed to dispose of the used rubber. He returned to flop down next to Lance and Shiro, already yawning and looking ready to fall asleep at any second.

Shiro released one of Lance’s hands so he could push his hair back. “Your turn,” he purred, making Lance’s eyes go wide.

Before Shiro could get up to retrieve another condom, Allura was at his side, holding one in hand.

“I don’t understand these… what do you call them?” She examined the small packet in her hand.

“Condoms.”

“Yes, these ‘condoms’. What are they meant to do?”

Shiro reached for the one in her hand, opening it to show her. He sat back on his heels, reaching for Lance’s cock. He rolled the condom on and Lance moaned at that small contact alone.

“It catches the semen and makes cleanup easier. And it helps prevent the spread of sexually transmitted diseases. Or prevent pregnancy,” he explained.

Allura reached out, her hand hovering over Lance’s dick. “May I?”

“Please,” Lance groaned.

Allura let her fingertips graze over Lance’s covered length and he bucked into the touch.

“Do Alteans not have things like this? To prevent pregnancy?” Shiro asked.

Allura shook her head while at the same time wrapping a hand around Lance. He whimpered, thrusting up into her hand. “Although we may look relatively similar on the outside, Alteans and humans have wildly different anatomy, if I’m correct. Alteans do not limit themselves to one partner, as many humans seem to do. Is that right?”

“Yes. Most humans are what we call ‘monogamous’ and have only one person they love and engage in sexual activity with,” Shiro confirmed.

Allura nodded. “I see. Alteans do not limit themselves so and Altean women can only become impregnated if they engage with two or more men within a movement. That is to say, what you humans would call a ‘week’, I believe.”

Their talk of biology was interrupted as Lance reached out to grasp Allura’s wrist.

“Alright,” he said, “That’s great and all, but if Shiro wants me to make love to him at all, he’s gonna need to do it now because I’m two seconds away from busting a nut.”

Keith suddenly chimed in with, “I hated every word of that sentence. If you say ‘make love’ or ‘busting a nut’ ever again I’m going to break up with you.” He was obviously joking, but there was some bit of truth hidden in his words.

“I won’t say it again if Shiro just hurries up and gets on this dick.”

“Alright, I’m breaking up with you,” Keith proclaimed. “That wording was vile.”

“Okay, stop fighting you two,” Shiro said with a shake of his head. He scooted up the bed to straddle Lance’s hips, taking Lance’s length in hand and sinking down onto it. His conversation with Allura had taken him off edge a bit, but the feeling of Lance filling him was almost enough to get him back on it.

“Oh quiznaking shit,” Lance moaned. “Shiro, fuck, you feel so good. Oh my- Fuck fuck fuck, I’m never going to be able to go back to just jerking off.”

Shiro laughed breathlessly and Lance nearly cried with pleasure as the action caused Shiro to squeeze around him. Shiro lifted off Lance gently before allowing gravity to pull him down. Their skin met with a soft sound and Shiro repeated the action. He slowly found his rhythm, adjusting every so often to get the angle he preferred.

Meanwhile, Hunk had managed to make Pidge come a second time. He was nearing his own limit, too. And with a few more sharp thrusts, he was pulling out of her, yanking the condom off, and coming over her torso. His cum splattered over her, a few stray drops even reaching her collarbone.

“Fuck,” Pidge hissed. She scraped some of Hunk’s seed off her stomach, bringing it to her mouth out of pure curiosity. It tasted salty and a little bitter. Not the best, but certainly tolerable.

Hunk kissed her briefly before going to dispose of his condom like Keith had. He returned quickly, kissing her again. “Do you want me to clean you up?”

“No, I’ll take care of it,” Allura said, making her way to them. She laid a chaste kiss on his cheek before shooing him towards Keith, who welcomed him with open arms. They curled up together, whispering softly to one another.

Allura, delighted to have her turn with Pidge, knelt down to begin licking Hunk’s cum off her. Pidge shivered at the attention, burying her hands in Allura’s hair.

The princess finished quickly, pushing upwards to kiss Pidge. She pressed into Pidge’s mouth, letting her taste Hunk’s cum again. Pidge took her hands out of Allura’s hair, instead grabbing handfuls of Allura’s shirt to pull them closer together. They parted with a moan and Allura rested her forehead on Pidge’s as they breathed together for a moment.

“I love you,” Pidge whispered.

“And I you,” Allura answered. Then, without further preamble, she moved down to straddle Pidge’s leg and push her thigh against Pidge’s sex as well.

“Does this position work for you?” Allura asked.

Pidge tested it out, rolling her hips up against Allura’s thigh. Her bare skin rubbing up against the fabric of Allura’s pajama pants was _divine_. And once she’d started, she couldn’t seem to stop. She chased the feeling down, her hips jerking up arrhythmically.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Allura chuckled as she too began to grind against Pidge.

They rocked together, Allura occasionally reaching down to pinch and grope at Pidge’s breasts.

“I want to- Can I-” Pidge raised her hands, clearly asking if she could return the favor to Allura.

“Please do.” Allura said, nodding.

Pidge slid her hands up underneath Allura’s shirt, her hands softly cupping Allura’s skin. “Can I see you?”

Again, the princess nodded, pulling her shirt off and tossing it to the side. Pidge could only marvel wide-eyed at Allura. She was so beautiful, looking like an absolute dream above Pidge, her long hair cascading like a waterfall over her shoulders. Her eyes sparkled as she stared down at her girlfriend. And her stomach was toned with years worth of training and exercise.

“Can you, um, can you make yourself… bigger?” Pidge asked hesitantly.

Allura paused her grinding, looking at Pidge with amusement. “Would you like me to?”

Pidge nodded, feeling a blush of embarrassment making her pinker than she already was.

“You like being small, don’t you?” Allura said, though the question was easily answered by Pidge’s look of pure arousal. Her eyes were lidded and her mouth parted slightly, reddened cheeks only adding to the expression.

Allura closed her eyes, focusing on making herself bigger, growing until she was a little bit bigger than Shiro. At that size, she easily dwarfed Pidge and the smaller girl loved it. She ground against Allura’s thigh for only a minute more before she tensed again, this time squirting a little and dampening Allura’s pants.

Allura followed soon after, unable to stop herself from coming after seeing Pidge’s blissed-out face. She cried out, falling forward over Pidge and shaking as she came.

They laid together for a moment, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. Then Allura pulled away, shucking off her pants and tossing them the same way she’d thrown her shirt. She gathered Pidge up in her arms, rolling them onto their sides right next to Hunk and Keith. She’d gone back to her regular size and was now the perfect height to bury her nose in Pidge’s hair.

Hunk and Keith had fallen asleep already and Allura was on her way to dreamland as well. She sat up quickly and grabbed a blanket from the end of the huge bed and draped it over the four of them.

“Goodnight,” Allura whispered.

Pidge snuggled in closer, sighing contently. “Goodnight.”

And although Allura and Pidge were done, Shiro and Lance were not.

Shiro finally found release, shuddering above Lance as he came on him. His movements ceased as rode out his orgasm, head thrown back in ecstasy.

Lance picked up the slack, thrusting up into Shiro and chasing his own orgasm. But there was something missing…

“Shiro,” Lance cried out, “Shiro, please. Choke me.”

Shiro snapped out of his post-orgasmic haze to stare down at Lance. “What?!”

Lance whined, eyes closing and cheeks flushing with embarrassment. “Choke me, please. I need it.”

Shiro ground back down onto Lance, determined to help him get off. “Are you- Are you sure you want me to?”

Lance opened his eyes to look at Shiro, face earnest and open. “Yes. Please.”

Hesitantly, Shiro reached out with his human arm, but Lance shook his head.

“No, your- your other hand.”

“Lance, I-”

“Please?”

Shiro lifted his prosthetic, carefully wrapping his fingers over Lance’s neck. “Is this okay?”

Lance whimpered under him, thrusts becoming erratic. “Harder.”

Shiro flexed his fingers lightly, pressing on the sides of Lance’s throat so as not to cut off his airflow.

“H- harder,” Lance grunted. His hands flew up to grip Shiro’s hips, fingers digging into the blooming bruises Keith had left.

Shiro squeezed ever so slightly and Lance was gone. His mouth flew open, but no sound came out. His hips jerked and his cock pulsed inside Shiro, filling him. He shuddered as he came and Shiro pulled his hand back, letting him catch his breath before he pulled off Lance’s cock.

Lance layed boneless on the bed, mouth open as he panted. Shiro pulled the condom off for him, getting up and throwing it away. Then he grabbed a cloth to wipe his release off Lance’s skin, throwing the cloth onto the pile of discarded clothes. When he was done, he rolled Lance over to cuddle with the other paladins. He grabbed another blanket and wrapped the two of them up in it.

“Thank you, Shiro. For- for letting me do that with you.”

Shiro couldn’t stop the small smile spreading across his face. “It was my pleasure. Literally.” They both laughed at that. “I love you, Lance.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can add me on [Snapchat](https://www.snapchat.com/add/ztnbooks) or [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ztnbooks/) if you want! And if you have any questions/comments, leave them down below. I always reply to comments and I love hearing from you guys! ^-^


End file.
